Technologies for the control of electronics are well known and are particularly applied in the implementation of electrical systems such as in residential and commercial structures, power supplies, and power extension systems. Energy conservation technologies relating to electronics and electrical systems have historically dominated the market as simple power on and off functions of the devices themselves and as power extension systems for electrical components.
Various forms of electronic control for electronic devices such as stereos, media players, TVs, kitchen appliances, and others have been previously developed as features of those devices to aid in controlling the function of and the on or off state of the device, including but not limited to on and off functionality of the device, such as an on and off switch, and power extension devices otherwise known as power extension devices or power strips that provide electrical receptacles to power multiple electronic devices. The user of the electronic device would traditionally shut off the device or multiple devices, such as an entertainment system and electronic device thereof, when not in use. However, a user of the electronic device or multiple devices might frequently forget to turn off each devices or find that turning off each electrical device is undesirable, and thus allowing the device to remain in a power on state and creating a draw of electricity and electrical power consumption that is both a waste of electrical power and is not cost effective in power consumption. Furthermore, some electronic devices may continue to draw power from a power source despite being put into an off state and that may continue to be considered inefficient or not cost effective.
Another traditional option would be to turn off power to one or more electronic devices via a power strip, and the power strip on and off switch, or by more advanced systems that offer timing control of multiple devices, such as timers. However, the power strip suffers from the same potential of the user forgetting to shut off the devices, as the user may simply forget to shut off the power strip, or may still find that removing power from the electronic devices via the power strip too inconvenient, possibly due to the location of the power strip and the location from which the user typically interacts with and controls the electronic devices. Furthermore, more advanced electronic systems such as timers and other systems may be undesirably complex to program and may still suffer from being in an inconvenient location relative to the location from which the user typically interacts with and controls the electronic devices. Additionally the timer and other systems may still allow power to be supplied to the electronic devices in an off state that would be considered to be inefficient or not cost effective given the devices may continue to draw power.
Although the knowledge of the continuing draw of electricity and electrical power consumption is known in the art of electronic devices, and may be intentionally provided for certain features of the devices to function, such as in internal clock function, preferred systems may not have been heretofore provided to address reducing or eliminating the continuing draw of power while also accounting for the typical use scenario for users of electronic devices. The traditional technology may not have particularly addressed the likely location from which the user not only typically interacts with and controls the electronic devices, but further the location from which the user would typically turn off the electronic devices after use. Traditional technology has also not further addressed reducing the potential for forgetting to turn off the devices while also removing power to the devices to avoid inefficiency and costs.